1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a self-propelled waterfowl decoy with an above-water spray that simulates splashing and swimming movements of wild waterfowl on the surface of a body of water.
2. Background Information
The duck hunter is above all a naturalist. Most duck and Canadian geese hunters are rapt observers of avian behavior, especially during early morning hours spent peering out from a duck blind. Though many currently available waterfowl decoys attract wild fowl to a degree, they fall far short of imitating nature.
Some older mechanized duck decoys attempt to simulate the swimming actions of live ducks by moving straight ahead in the water. Such a decoy soon arrives on the opposite bank of the body of water, necessitating “rescue” by the hunter. The hunter must decide whether to contaminate the otherwise peaceful scene by walking up to the bank, turning the decoy back towards the open water, and leaving the bank, whereupon the duck decoy soon arrives at the opposite bank, and so forth.
Though it can also move straight ahead on the water's surface, the waterfowl decoy of the present invention simulates the more random swimming movements of live waterfowl by generating a water spray from the waterfowl decoy and by moving forward randomly to one side or the other, as well as straight ahead. The present decoy attempts to replicate the tendency of live waterfowl to splash and generate movement in the water in addition to a generally forward “swimming” movement. The above-water spray of the present decoy shoots water droplets in the air. The water droplets reflect sunlight in interesting patterns. By more closely imitating nature, the waterfowl decoy of the present invention attracts greater numbers of wild waterfowl to the area in which it is in use.